Demons, Dragons, and Wands
by Explosion
Summary: What happens when you send the Reikai Tentai, a few friends, and a group of female demons to Hogwarts? Chaos and a little romance, that's what!
1. Invitations and New Arrivals

Demons, Dragons, and Wands  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter. I do own Riena, Alex, Alissa, Amber, Sandy, Superia, Icean, Kaze, Katrina, and Nesei.  
  
Chapter 1: Invitations and New Arrivals  
  
Two girls walked down the street, talking and laughing. One had sandy-brown hair and ice blue eyes. The other had long, dark-brown hair with soft red highlights and chestnut brown eyes.  
  
Just as they were about to round the corner, two brown owls swooped down onto the sidewalk, each with a letter. They hopped toward the girls on one foot, showing them a letter each.  
  
"What do you think it is?" asked the girl with red highlights. Her voice sounded slightly playful, even when she was trying to be serious, and suggested non-stop energy, something her friends knew she had only too well.  
  
"I think that they are a couple of owls with letters, stupid," said the other girl, bending down and taking the two letters. She glanced down at them. Hers said in green ink  
  
Miss A. Okami  
  
Near the Corner  
  
South End  
  
Tokyo, Japan  
  
"What?" she mumbled as she glanced over at her energetic friend's letter.  
  
Miss A. Neko  
  
Near the Corner  
  
South End  
  
Tokyo, Japan  
  
She handed her friend her letter and then opened hers and read,  
  
"Dear Miss Okami  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find a list of all of the necessary books and equipment. Term begins Sept. 1.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress"  
  
They both stared. "What do we do?" asked the brown-eyed girl. "We go see Riena. She'll know what to do," her friend replied, taking her friend's wrist and dragging her around the corner.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A girl with long black hair that was tied in a high ponytail and black raven wings dozed on a branch. She wore all black clothing and had a blood- red pendent tied around her neck on a silver chain.  
  
The girl heard a soft flutter of wings and opened one orchid eye. She inspected the owl that had landed on her lap and then carefully opened the other eye and sat up straight.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked harshly, not really expecting an answer. The owl hopped forward a bit more, extending it's leg and revealing a cream- colored envelope that said in green letters:  
  
Miss S. Komori  
  
Third Highest Branch  
  
Caverns Park  
  
Tokyo, Japan  
  
The girl stared at it. She took the letter as the owl flew away and read its contents. "The WHAT?" she screeched. What was that damn fox up to now? She hopped from tree to tree, making her way towards the exit of the park.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the same park sat a girl with short black hair with two slightly longer silver pieces hanging in the front and silver eyes. She was very short, just under 5 feet, and she wore a black tank-top and shorts with silver lining. She had a book on her lap and only looked up when a large black owl landed on her knee.  
  
"Hello," she said kindly, taking the letter it offered her.  
  
Miss N. Hallucin  
  
Largest Oak Tree  
  
Caverns Park  
  
Tokyo, Japan  
  
She unfolded the letter, stood up quickly, and walked out of the park.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A girl with navy-blue hair and ice blue eyes was searching through a pile of clothes in her favorite store in the mall when an owl swooped in and dropped an envelope on her head before swooping back out. "Ouch!" she shrieked before staring at the envelope on the floor.  
  
Miss S. Tsunami  
  
Sexy Teen  
  
Willington Mall  
  
Tokyo, Japan  
  
"Huh?" she asked as she unfolded the letter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In another part of the store, a girl with red-orange hair and chestnut brown eyes had also received a letter that read  
  
Miss A. Flame  
  
Sexy Teen  
  
Willington Mall  
  
Tokyo, Japan  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A girl with long wavy hair that was dark-brown on top and flowed to gold at the tips and sapphire-mimicking eyes sat on a low bed writing in a notebook when a sharp tapping on her window made her look up to see a large snowy owl and a tawny owl on her window ledge.  
  
She raised her hand and made a gesture as though to open the window. Surprisingly, it did just that.  
  
The two owls swooped in and dropped two letters on her bed. She opened the first one that read on the front  
  
Miss Riena Wyvern  
  
Smallest Bedroom  
  
Dragon Way  
  
Tokyo, Japan  
  
She glanced at its contents, then turned to the other letter. She could just make out the name Riena written in an untidy scrawl on the front. She smiled knowingly. She opened the letter and read  
  
Dear Riena,  
  
Congratulations on getting in to Hogwarts! Your mother would have been proud. Can't wait to see you.  
  
Hagrid  
  
P.S. Would you mind bringing those dragons of yours? I kinda miss Norbert.  
  
Riena laughed just as she heard another tap on the glass. The winged girl sat there, her orchid colored eyes narrowed.  
  
"It's not locked Sandy," she said calmly. Sandy immediately jumped into the room and began waving the letter in front of Riena's face. "Is this your idea of joke?" she asked bitterly just as a knock sounded downstairs.  
  
Riena ran down the stairs and threw the door open. Eight other girls stood there, each with a letter in hand. Riena smiled at them. "C'mon! I assume you already told your parents?" The ones with parents nodded.  
  
They hiked up the stairs, Riena in the lead, where they went through a portal behind a mirror, one by one.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina, Keiko, Botan, Jin, Touya, Shishiwakamaru, and Genkai all sat in a large room on the floor.  
  
"Genkai! Can you please tell us why we got these weird letters?" Yusuke whined. "Not yet, Yusuke!" Genkai snapped. "You'll have to wait until the others arrive!"  
  
"Others?" Kurama inquired. His answer was immediately answered when the screen door slid open and Riena stepped in. They could see the outlines of 9 other girls outside.  
  
"Riena!" Yukina squealed as she jumped up hugged the newcomer. "Hello Yukina," she said, smoothing out the other girl's hair. "Master Genkai," she added with a bow.  
  
Kurama's ears perked up. Everything about her seemed to have a life of its own. Her sapphire eyes danced in light and her hair glittered gold in the light. Her clothes seemed to flutter in a non-existent wind. Her voice was kind and gentle, but at the same time was extremely mysterious and spoke of danger and unseen power.  
  
Genkai nodded in response.  
  
"You guys! Get in here!" Riena shouted.  
  
Nine girls filed in. Riena began the introductions. "This is Sandy Komori," she said, pointing to the winged-girl. "Alissa Okami," she pointed to a girl with sandy-brown hair and ice-blue eyes. "Alex Neko." "Hello!" Alex, the one with the red-highlights, shouted. "Amber Flame." "Hi!" a girl with red-orange hair and chestnut brown eyes shouted. "Superia Tsunami." A girl with navy-blue hair and ice-blue eyes squealed, "Hi!" "Icean Glacier." A girl with shoulder-length ice-blue hair and eyes smiled. "Kaze Maku." A girl with shoulder length silver hair with ice blue and forest-green highlights and ice-blue eyes with a ring of green around the pupil bowed. "Katrina Valkerie." A girl with chestnut brown hair that was pulled into a high ponytail by a gold ribbon, chestnut brown eyes, and cream colored wings being talking very fast and non-stop until Riena clamped a hand over her mouth. "And Nesei Hallucin." The smallest girl also bowed.  
  
"Why don't you all sit down so I can explain," Genkai offered. They nodded and sat down. "This is why you are here." Genkai said and began to explain.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey guys! Hope you like. Please review!  
  
I also need your opinions on pairings. I have my own ideas of who should go with whom, but I want to know what you guys think! ^^ Please no yoai though. Thanx! 


	2. READ THIS

AUTHORESS NOTE  
  
Hey people. Sorry for the false chapter. I have some notices for you guys.  
  
1) I really need you guys to give me pairings that you would like to see. I can't post the next chapter until you do and pairings can always change.   
  
2) This story may get a little confusing for one of a few reasons.  
  
1) All of the new characters. Hogwarts will be getting 32 new students. I know it's a lot but each has their own purpose. I will put their current stats at the bottom of each chapter if you review and tell me that it would make things a bit easier.   
  
2) Plot twists. It is in my nature to throw in a number of plot twists. It makes it more interesting.  
  
3) YOU'RE NOT REVIEWING! It would make it much easier for both you and me if you would tell me what's confusing and what you want to see.  
  
I hope you will continue reading even if you get confused. All you have to do is click that little button below that says 'GO' and tell me what you're confused about in the little screen that pops up.  
  
3) I DESPERATLY need names for pets. If you have any suggetions please review and tell me. I still need names for...  
  
1) 2 ravens (one black, one silver)  
  
2) 2 bats  
  
3) a wolf pup  
  
4) 5 cats (one brown/orange, one white, one orange, one dark brown, one black)  
  
5) 3 puff balls (one red, one indigo, one ice blue)  
  
6) 5 owls (one black, two snowy, one black/silver, one screech)  
  
7) two ice ravens (ice-blue ravens that breathe ice)  
  
8) a fairy  
  
9) 3 Bomb-balls (like a walking bomb that never runs out of gun powder)  
  
10) 2 pheonix  
  
11) a corapby (sort of like a two-inch tall rabbit that can make copies of it's self.)  
  
12) a water snake (This looks NOTHING like a snake. It has an ice blue body (which is kinda snake like) and a demon-like face. It has indigo fins around it's head and on it's tail with silver horns/spikes on it's head and tail.)  
  
13) a sand-snake (speaks for itself)  
  
14) a miniature storm cloud  
  
15) an ice-blue dragon  
  
16) a silver dragon  
  
17) a pink pony with purple flames for the mane and tail  
  
18) a cream-colored unicorn with gold flames for the mane and tail  
  
19) a purple horse with dark purple mane and tail  
  
20) a unicorn  
  
21) a few wyverns (haven't decided how many yet)  
  
22) a viper  
  
That's a lot of animals....and I may add more. *looks at list* O_O Then again....So, as you can see, I really really really really need names for animals, so if you have an idea, please review and tell me.  
  
4) This is in Harry's 5th year, but there's is no way that it is going to be one of those stories where the story line is almost exactly the same as the book. It will be COMPLETLY different.  
  
OK. That's all of the notices (for now). I also have a few challenges/questions if you would like to try your luck.  
  
1) Can you figure out the girls powers/species? They're appearence/names should lead you in the right direction for most of them.  
  
2) Out of curiosity, does anyone know what a wyvern is? There will be quite a few in this story.   
  
3) Does Sandy remind you of anyone in YYH? If she does, I'm doing my job right. (Hint: You won't know unless you watch the movie with Yakumo or do a search on the web.)  
  
4) Again, out of curiosity, what do you guys think it would be like to live with Voldemort?  
  
5) Who is your favorite character out of the new girls? (About 10 more will be joining us next chapter if you want to wait to answer this)  
  
OK. That's all of the challenges for now. *looks at list* Well, I suppose it's more like a survey... Oh well. I may add more.  
  
Now, I vaguley remember saying that I would put bios for my neverending new characters. These will be BRIEF bios and won't have all of their info yet BECAUSE I want it to ba surprise but it will come in later chapters. These are also how they are currently at the present time. These WILL change as the story progresses.  
  
NAME: Riena Wyvern  
  
Hair: Dark brown on top, flows to gold at tips, wavy, glistens gold when hit by the light correctly, reaches just below the middle of her back  
  
Eyes: Sapphire blue  
  
Clothes: Black Pants and shirt with red dragon, a silver chain with a silver star hanging form it, then a silver heart from the star, and thenanother star form that, each with a diamond studed in the middle  
  
Personality: Calm, hates the spot light unless in a fight, loyal to those she cares about, gentle (sometimes), loves an adventure  
  
NAME: Sandy Komori  
  
Hair: Black pulled into a high ponytail  
  
Eyes: violet  
  
Clothes: Black tank-top with black pants, a red pendant on a silver chain  
  
Extra: Black raven wings  
  
Personality: Usually loud when not sleepy, angered easily, somewhat calm (when she's sleepy, which is a lot), likes to train, out-going  
  
NAME: Alissa Okami  
  
Hair: sandy-brown, reaches just below the shoulder-blades  
  
Eyes: ice blue  
  
Clothes: light blue sweatshirt over a blue shirt with light blue pants  
  
Personality: energetic, likes to sleep and eat, goof off a lot, clown  
  
NAME: Alex Neko  
  
Hair: dark brown with soft red highlights, about the same lenght as Alissa's  
  
Eyes: Chestnut  
  
Clothes: same as Alissa's only dark blue  
  
Personality: VERY entergetic, loves to shop  
  
NAME: Amber Flame  
  
Hair: bright red-orange  
  
Eyes: Chestnut  
  
Clothes: small crimson t-shirt with denim short shorts  
  
Personality: VERY entergetic, loves to shop  
  
NAME: Superia Tsunami  
  
Hair: Navy-blue pulled into a high ponytail  
  
Eyes: ice-blue  
  
Clothes: small navy shirt with denim short shorts  
  
Personality: VERY entergetic, loves to shop  
  
NAME: Nesei Hallucin  
  
Hair: short, pitch-black, two silver streaks in front  
  
Eyes: silver  
  
Clothes: Black tank-top with black shorts lined with silver  
  
Extra: short (a few inches below 5 ft)  
  
Personality: Calm, not used to large crowds  
  
NAME: Kaze Maku  
  
Hair: shoulder-length, silver, ice blue and green highlights  
  
Eyes: ice blue with green surrounding the pupil  
  
Clothes: silver pants and shirt  
  
Personality: Calm, quiet, can be loud when with friends  
  
NAME: Icean Glacier  
  
Hair: slightly longer than shoulder length, ice blue  
  
Eyes: ice blue  
  
Clothes: ice blue pants and shirt  
  
Personality: kind, gentle, slightly naive (slightly)  
  
NAME: Katrina Valkerie  
  
Hair: chestnut brown pulled back into a high ponytail with gold ribbon  
  
Eyes: Chesnut  
  
Clothes: cream small shirt and short shorts lined with gold  
  
Extra: cream-colored wings  
  
Personality: Think Botan only perkier, louder, more entergetic, and more annoying -_-*  
  
NAME: Sequoia Matsu (next chapter)  
  
Hair: shoulder-length dark shestnut  
  
Eyes: green, brown surrounding the pupil  
  
Clothes: green shirt, dark brown pants  
  
Personality: quiet, glares a lot, not much of a talker  
  
NAME: Kyuketsuki Sakidatta (Kyu) (next chapter)  
  
Hair: short black hair (about an inch longer than Nesei's) with two slightly longer scarlet streaks in front   
  
Eyes: red  
  
Clothes: Black tank-top with black pants lined with red  
  
Personality: quiet, glares a lot, not much of a talker  
  
NAME: Akuma Jigoku (next chapter)  
  
Hair: short, red  
  
Eyes: crimson  
  
Clothes: Black tank-top with black pants lined with red  
  
Personality: quiet, glares a lot, not much of a talker  
  
NAME: Gin Mizu (next chapter)  
  
Hair: shoulder-length, silver  
  
Eyes: silver  
  
Clothes: silver pants and shirt  
  
Personality: calm, quiet, happy A LOT  
  
NAME: Nina Bakudan (next chapter)  
  
Hair: short dark brown hair  
  
Eyes: chocolate brown eyes  
  
Clothes: red sweater over navy-blue shirt and pants  
  
Personality: happy A LOT, talkative, bomb-happy  
  
NAME: Mosha Kopi (next chapter)  
  
Hair: long, dark-brown hair  
  
Eyes: chocolate-brown  
  
Clothes: cream colored pants and shirt  
  
Personality: Usually loud, happy A LOT  
  
NAME: Aqua Uzu (next chapter)  
  
Hair: Bright aqua, shoulder-length  
  
Eyes: turquoise  
  
Clothes: aqua pants and shirt  
  
Personality: Perky  
  
NAME: Suna Hama (next chapter)  
  
Hair: sandy-blonde, shoulder  
  
Eyes: ice blue  
  
Clothes: cream small t-shirt and short shorts   
  
Personality: Too perky for her own good  
  
NAME: Jishin Tsuchi (next chapter)  
  
Hair: dark brown, few inches past the shoulder-blades  
  
Eyes: green  
  
Clothes: green shirt and brown pants  
  
Personality: Entergetic -_-*  
  
That's a lot. Oh well. I'll put this at the end of each chapter so that you can scroll past it if you don't want to read it or to check things you're not sure about. I know it's a lot to remember. Gomen.  
  
I'm hoping to get at least 5 responses before I can post next chapter. I REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY need to know what you guys think.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jishin: *looks at bio* You make it sounfd like I'm annoying....  
  
Suna & Katrina: Yeah  
  
Me: No, no. You guys are WONDERFUL. -_-*  
  
J,S, & K: OK ^^  
  
Me: -_-;;Did they really just believe me.  
  
Sandy: Yes  
  
Kurama: ^^;; 


End file.
